Riot Trooper
United States |role = Crowd control |useguns = * Riot gun * Flash grenades |tier = 3 |techlvl = 8 |hp = 265 |armortype = Plate |speed = 6 |sight = 7 |cost = $1000 |time = 0:23 (base 0:36) |multiplier = 0.65 |produced = Allied Barracks |req = * Mercury Network Uplink * Tech Center |groundattack = * 45-22.5 (riot gun) ** 150% vs. Basic/Animal ** 140% vs. Flak ** 125% vs. Plate/Cyborg * (flash grenades) |cooldown = * 30 frames (2 in-game seconds) (riot gun) * 100 frames (6.7 in-game seconds (flash grenades) |range = * 8 (both weapons) * 3 (flash grenades minimum range) * 0.5 (riot gun radius) * 1 (flash grenades radius) |ability = * Amphibious * Flash grenades reduce infantry firepower by 10% for 120 frames (8 in-game seconds) and can kill garrisoned infantry |veteranbonus = +40% hit points |elitebonus = * +40% firepower * +25% speed * Self-healing |notes = * Fire both weapons in order at a single target * More resistant to damage than normal infantry * Vulnerable to magnetic weapons |artist = Trans_C |actor = Jake "The Voice" Parr |infantry = 1 }} The Riot Trooper is an American infantry specializing in urban combat. Their riotguns and flashbangs can make short work of enemy infantry both in the open and garrisoned in structures. Despite their durable body armor, Riot Troopers are surprisingly amphibious, allowing them to catch enemies off-guard. Official description It is a widely known fact that the United States joined late during the Second Great War. American soldiers which were sent to Europe right after the basic training and without any knowledge on how to fight in the European theatre had to face the Soviets in a harsh and brutal urban warfare. While the Soviets adapted to using spades, grenades and short but quick-firing submachine guns, the Americans were suffering heavy casualties against battle hardened Soviet troops until they deployed heavier equipment. In time, the United States' forces decided to arm their troops fighting in urban areas with more frag grenades and shotguns, focusing their training on how to fight in towns and cities. Years before the Soviets attacked once more, specially trained soldiers with heavy flak jackets, riot shields, riotguns and flash grenades designed to flush out hostiles from the buildings and streets, were prepared to join the battle if another conflict arises.Allied Infantry page on the official Mental Omega website Overview A vital asset for any US forces, Riot Troopers are great versus massed infantry, tearing them apart with their riot guns and debilitating them with flash grenades. They are also capable of clearing out enemy garrisons one by one for every flash grenade hit, allowing a US commander to garrison it with his own troops. The plate armor Riot Troopers wear provides them extra durability and resistance to enemy fire. When fired upon, they take cover behind their shields, further increasing their resistance to physical weapons. However, their gear does make them vulnerable to magnetic weapons. In addition, Riot Troopers are also equipped with inflatable rafts that allow them to cross water. When loaded into an IFV, they gain extra mobility and are able to launch flash grenades, while being unable to use their riot guns. Although a great unit to deal with large masses of infantry, Riot Troopers are only effective against infantry and garrisoned buildings. Their flash grenade tosses have a chance of missing. Last but not least, Riot Troopers are expensive infantry that are vulnerable to anti-personnel vehicles and aircraft. Appearances Act One * Riot Troopers make their first appearance as controllable unit in Bad Apple, where they were crucial in eliminating Soviet and brainwashed Allied infantry on the streets and garrisoned structures in the city of New York. Act Two * Due to the Mercury Network Uplink is not a widespread American T2 access building during Act One, they do not become trainable until the Act Two Covert Ops mission Obstinate. Assessment Trivia * The Riot Trooper's in-game model closely resembles the Peacekeeper from Red Alert 3, which is also equipped with shotgun and a riot shield. Some of the Riot Trooper's quotes are also borrowed from the Peacekeeper. See also * Sniper * Suppressor References zh:镇暴部队 Category:Infantry Category:Allied Nations Category:United States Category:Self Healing Category:Self Healing